


趣味游戏

by LittleDamara



Category: Rope (1948)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 如果他们用另一种模式杀人？（题目用电影趣味游戏但内容无关
Relationships: OMC/Phillip Morgan, Phillip Morgan/Brandon Shaw, 布兰登/菲利普





	1. Chapter 1

肯尼在酒吧里见到那个男人。  
他站在通往二楼的楼梯口处，上半身嵌入酒吧的影子里，偶尔有红色星点亮起。他不曾来到吧台边点酒，也不和人说话，与烟雾缭绕的热闹酒吧隔着一层看不见的墙。肯尼发现他的第一晚他便是如此，之后的每一晚，只要肯尼留意到，他就会在那，像是在等人，没太大耐心，一支烟结束便离开。  
肯尼继续观察。

这间酒吧是肯尼众多猎艳场所的其中之一，比不上他喜欢去的那家。自从男人出现在肯尼视线里，他总要过来，借着喝酒的空隙偷偷打量。男人有一头黑色的卷发，整齐地梳好，露出额头，深刻的轮廓从光影里凸显——肯尼还没能近距离看男人的脸。唯一一次，是肯尼推门进来，男人则刚要离开。他们之间隔着一个女人。肯尼透过女人帽子的暗色纱网，模糊地看到男人忧郁得心无旁骛的双眼。身后的人挡住肯尼追过去的路。他被挤着仓促往前走，找到空隙回头张望。男人在玻璃橱窗外，路灯照亮他后脑的黑发和后背的褐色西装曲线。他只站了一秒，急忙追着一个背影走了。肯尼只来得及瞥见对方是个优雅的高个子，转身前会用力将右手往后甩一下。  
肯尼等待一个浪漫的契机，成功几率从未如此的高——他一向喜欢那些被抛弃的可怜年轻人。

一个雨夜。  
肯尼逃离街道上的潮湿和寒冷，躲进酒吧。他今晚原计划回家陪妻子，可半途下起了雨，这让他想起家里那扇渗水的窗框，打消回家的念头。他在电话亭给妻子挂了个电话，然后在雨里立着大衣领子小跑，急切寻求任何酒精。  
现已将近午夜，外面的雨势变小，但没有停下的苗头。肯尼第五次下意识瞄向空无一人的昏暗的楼梯口，沮丧不已。他打算喝完这杯就结账走人，回到一个乏味无趣的夜晚。  
一阵潮湿的冷风冲上肯尼的后脑，钻进他的衣领。这阵风十分短暂，在它碰上肯尼脖子的瞬间便被皮肤的温度暖化。接着他听到酒吧门关上的动静，有人朝吧台走来。  
男人湿漉漉的像掉进了河里。酒保挑眉，没多说什么。在男人开口要点什么时，肯尼镇定地转过上半身面对男人，语气平稳，音量适中地问男人需要来点什么，他请。肯尼在情场跑惯了，练出一套适用任何人的嗓音和语调，沉稳安静，即不会大声喧张，也不会刻意做作。肯尼能让对方觉得，这样的相遇便是今晚唯一的目的。  
男人有些诧异地看了下他，随即又无所谓地点点头，失意得不在乎这些。他轻声要了白兰地，酒保离开又回来。期间肯尼一直看着他。  
“糟糕的一晚，不是吗？”男人将酒咽下去后，肯尼得意地露出笑容说道，一遍遍大胆地描绘男人的脸。男人具有南欧特色的面孔，大方深邃的五官，本来应该极具攻击性，因为那样的一双黑眼睛，整个人柔和下来，还带点孩子气。  
“肯尼。”肯尼不是他的真名。  
“菲利普。”男人对肯尼道谢，尴尬地整理下衣服，似乎现在才反应过来自己的仪态简直乱七八糟。他小心地抬眼看看肯尼，犹豫地动动嘴巴，没说话，目光回避时睫毛在轻轻颤动。菲利普这样的小动作让肯尼绷紧下巴，他能感到一晚喝的酒精在此刻猛地挥发出来。他体温翻倍，皮肤刺痒发烫，心跳得更有力，变得年轻。  
菲利普对此毫无察觉，他不死心地摆弄粘在身上的湿漉漉的衬衣，有点为此恼火。肯尼看得出他在迁怒，便友善地握住他的手臂，让他静一静。  
“嘿，冷静。”肯尼止住菲利普动作后便放开手，他不想吓跑这个男人。菲利普堂皇地笑了下，肯尼看得出他肯定感觉到一切都很不对劲，人在心情糟糕的时候都会有这种错觉。他进而把酒杯往菲利普手背上推推，“会好的。”他这么提醒。菲利普对他报以感激的微笑。  
几分钟后菲利普终于坐在吧椅上，膝盖挨着肯尼的，谈话中因为身体的姿势改变时不时小力地碰回去。肯尼体会着这细小的可爱接触给他腹部带去的暖流，尽量不让自己微笑得太过激动。  
“谢谢你，我现在真的好多了。”菲利普说这句时朝门口看了一眼。肯尼小心地跟着看去，那里什么人都没有。肯尼再次看回菲利普，发现他正等着他的目光，“和……朋友吵了一架，他就摔门出去（肯尼配合地哼了声），等我出来又找不到他……”他这么解释道。  
“所以你在雨里走了这么久？”肯尼同情地问。  
菲利普耸耸肩，给他一个无奈的眼神。肯尼正要把话题往外牵引，菲利普即刻沮丧地垂下头，哼哼地苦笑两下。  
“我要被他折磨死了，成天烦恼这个烦恼那个。如果可以不去想这些该多好？”  
“当然可以不用去想。”肯尼顺着说下去。菲利普抬眼看他，吧台的灯令他的黑眼睛有了点棕色，把他的表情变成一种介乎于无意识的情色与纯洁之间的可怜样。肯尼身子朝前倾了一度，他及时克制住，把目光从菲利普的嘴唇上移开。  
“你现在最需要的是一个热水澡。”肯尼想着要怎么邀请他出去住个酒店。他能预感到自己快要成功了。菲利普没对这句话做出回应，他失神地看回酒杯，似乎还在想着摔门而出的家伙。哦，可怜的落魄人。肯尼暗喜地想着。  
或许我应该再请他一杯？肯尼掏出烟盒。菲利普听到动静后盯向金属扁盒子，肯尼立即会意。他举出烟盒，让菲利普拿，忘记自己也需要来一根，直接将盒子放回去，顺手取出打火机。菲利普半微笑地含住那根小东西，探出脖子朝肯尼挨近，带着快要让人感冒的湿气，还有一股淡淡的白兰地味道。肯尼有些失神，他僵硬地打亮火机，点燃烟，眼睛被菲利普吸气时微微凹陷的脸颊吸引，堵在胸口的悸动跟着一滚烟从菲利普的嘴角出来消散。肯尼喉咙发干，后颈冒汗，打火机晚一秒关上。接着他视线抬高，发现菲利普正安静地盯着他。  
菲利普直回身，稍微皱眉地吸口烟，感谢肯尼。  
“或许我真的该洗个热水澡，这衣服快冷死我了。”  
肯尼不敢相信他的耳朵。菲利普歪腰靠在吧台边，一丝不苟的头发垂下卷曲俏皮的一撮。他像个朋友对肯尼笑了下，眼睛一直盯着他，“我公寓就在附近。”

他们一言不发地来到公寓楼梯道里。肯尼发现这里是个改造过的老公寓，地板铺着潮湿的褪色厚地毯，阶梯上的部分已经踩得像块秃草坪；扶手是木质的，环形向上，中间空处似乎是预先留出的电梯井；墙壁看不出原来的颜色，因为太旧也因为这里太过昏暗，空气里偶尔飘过一股陈旧的灰尘味。  
肯尼想着这里绝对不是菲利普真正的居住地，或许他也是个情场老手。他正这么想着，看到带路的影子停在墙上。菲利普站在平台，正有些犹豫地回头看他。  
“或许，如果你不想……”菲利普犹豫地说。肯尼上前几个台阶，堵住菲利普的退路。  
“不会有的事。”他露出从容的自信微笑，鼓励菲利普继续上楼。此刻的菲利普已经没有酒吧里那副隐约主动的模样，进入这栋老公寓，他变得畏畏缩缩，仿佛这栋楼随时会倒塌一样。这样的变化更令肯尼好奇又神往。  
“在这破地方……”菲利普继续走了，他无意识地找借口推脱，肯尼紧紧跟着。  
他们来到四楼。菲利普停在这层楼两扇门的左边那扇门前。肯尼守着楼梯口，等菲利普开门，听着屋外再次密集的雨打在水管上，远方甚至传来低沉的雷声。  
“或许改天吧？”菲利普又努力了一次。  
肯尼快步走上前，他抱住菲利普，毫不犹豫地吻上他的嘴巴，把他最后的那一丁点顾虑消掉。  
他们推开门，撞撞跌跌地来到客厅。肯尼抽空扫视了下公寓，毫无特色，而菲利普在他嘴边喘息，终于鼓起勇气把他带领进房间。他们倒在床上，相互剥去对方的衣服。菲利普在肯尼的每一次触碰下倒吸冷气，好像那双手比他湿淋淋的衣服还要冰凉似的。肯尼暗自发笑。他能察觉到菲利普躲避他的目光，偷情的背德感在左右着他的情绪，显得欲拒还迎。所以肯尼不停地吻他，激发他身体内最原始的欲望，那种不在乎对象只关乎性的激动。他呼吸着菲利普颤抖呼出的热气，咬他的下巴，不停地将他往床垫里压，将两人发烫发硬的部位缓慢地磨蹭。菲利普在昏暗中懊恼地叹息，他稍微抬起身，从一旁的柜子翻出瓶子，而肯尼去吻他的肩膀和后背，感受每一次的吻引起的可爱的颤抖。  
窗外的雨势大增，仿佛要把这个深夜完全笼罩住那样凶狠，某一瞬间，闪电照亮整个房间，紧接的雷声让肯尼心口颤动。肯尼模糊地想着他们没拉窗帘，不过这片老旧的地区，在这样的时刻不会有多管闲事的人。他突然好奇起菲利普那位“摔门而去的朋友”，他是个怎么样的人，是否会中途闯入这个隐秘之地，对此场面会震惊逃跑还是愤怒地和他搏斗。  
温柔的香气从他们体下散发，吸引回肯尼的注意。他知道菲利普准备好了。原本早已习惯这样的情事，只需多做点准备就行，一向不用太花时间。肯尼将憋屈了一个晚上的阴茎抵在湿滑的软肉的位置，浅浅地将头进出，感受那股美妙的吸力，将勃发的快感分成无数的细碎的瞬间，一一去缓慢地体验。他这么攀升着欲望，又抚摸上菲利普，好让两人在性欲里同步。菲利普在他的手里变得水光潮湿，生涩地呻吟，难以自拔地朝上仰头。肯尼看着他高高扬起的下巴和不定起伏的胸膛，为今晚没回家的临时决定狂喜。他稍微挺进，逐寸逐寸，忍受着疯狂的快感。菲利普被他可观的性器慢慢填满，浑身紧绷，汗湿的大腿夹紧肯尼的腰，这么的用力，是女人无法带给肯尼的生命力。肯尼着迷地来回抚摸菲利普的腰侧，揉捏他的屁股，顺势又拉着他的身体将自己推进。每次进一步的挤入，菲利普瞪大眼睛，睫毛颤动，喉咙大力吞咽，看起来像头次体验，显得畏惧紧张。可他又会抬手抚摸肯尼的手臂，似乎想让肯尼快点，连在昏暗中看向肯尼的眼神变得恳求。  
窗外霎时落下闪电，再次照亮房间。菲利普扭头，朝着房间某个地方张望，肯尼忽略这点分神，他压住菲利普肩膀，在连绵低沉的雷声里彻底进入这具紧致的身体。菲利普闭眼呻吟，他紧紧抱住肯尼，张嘴啜泣，小腹紧缩颤抖，等性器带来的刺激暂时过去。他们相互习惯对方的身体，在热汗里亲吻。肯尼先动起身子，他来回挺腰，往里抻压，菲利普自然而然地顺着动作小声哼哼，在轻轻的晃动里过于认真地看着肯尼的脸。升温的热感里，肯尼流着汗，浑身舒服地发酥激动，可隐约觉得奇怪，他想着那一下的走神是否因为电闪雷鸣。一瞬间某种后怕打了下他后脑，总是有点不对劲，可在肯尼还没回味过神，菲利普搂着他脖子吻上来，主动缓慢地扭动腰，把肯尼带进更深更紧致的地方，发出的润滑水声令肯尼小腹发紧，阴茎猛地跳动了下。此刻菲利普的身体变成浓稠的蜜，吸得肯尼不断下陷，每一次出来都要急切地再次陷入。偶尔肯尼碰上敏感点，菲利普在他耳边惊呼，抓紧他的头发，更加紧贴他的身体，哼着激动的啜泣鼻音。肯尼高兴地喘气，他抬起上半身，对视菲利普迷离的黑色眼睛，加快速度，一下下痛快地撞到菲利普的髋骨，把皮肤肌肉摩擦得发红发烫。  
肯尼感觉自己要来了。他越发抓紧菲利普的身体，借着窗外雷声的掩饰忘我呻吟。菲利普在变得剧烈的性爱中，双手抬升，揪紧枕头边的床单，被猛烈的快感冲刷压碾，难以忍受地侧过脸，露出脖子曲线，头发散乱地遮挡眼睛。他被将到未到的前列腺快感折磨，绷挺身子，一阵一阵地痉挛，喉咙被哭腔堵住，阴茎几乎抵上肯尼的肚子。  
该死的棒！肯尼猛地深入，将菲利普折叠在身下，够过去不停深吻。菲利普脸颊发烫，颤抖虚弱地吻回去。  
完美的一晚！肯尼直立起身，他想着这么多晚的等待并没有白费，这个男人值得他等上这么久。只是有点可惜他们在一片昏暗里做爱，看不清对方的脸。如果菲利普愿意，肯尼肯打破自己的原则，留下他隐秘租屋的电话，方便以后的见面。肯尼想到能拥有的接连不断的性爱，便更加兴奋。他稍稍后移，抬起菲利普下半身，深陷紧致的温热。菲利普随着他又发出一声沉重的叹息。肯尼想象着菲利普在热浪里摇摆挣扎，便努力睁着眼，要在阴暗里看清这样色欲画面。  
肯尼看到菲利普一脸紧张地瞪着他身后某处。  
一股力量猛地将肯尼往后拉开。他还没从快感里反应过来，脖子像被灼烧般发烫，仿佛有个火圈扣紧了他。他被迫离开菲利普的身体，听到菲利普轻轻惊呼一声。肯尼又被粗鲁地往后拽。他疯狂地挣扎，抓着脖子要大力呼吸，恐惧如冰冷的匕首划开他的胸膛。窒息令他的眼睛上翻，望着天花板，看着大雨的影子，嘴巴发酸舌头发胀，发出奇怪的漏气声，甚至闻到一股陌生的须后水味道。有人在他耳边用力呼吸着，脖子越来越紧。肯尼继续往后趔趄。他的身体堵塞般发热，阴茎灼烧，痛苦抓在他的皮肤上要撕裂他。突然在某一瞬间，他浑身回归温暖，像浸入一浴缸的温水。肯尼放松双手，不再恐惧紧张，什么也想不起来，渐渐地，一切变得黑暗……

布兰登松开绳子，将尸体推开，毫不关心它是否撞倒什么，直径扑到菲利普身上。菲利普被他抱住，身体还沉浸在刚才的性爱中，浑身热汗，阴茎半勃，胸膛猛烈起伏，一脸精疲力尽的荒淫。布兰登不在乎他身上别人的气味，带着新鲜的兴奋劲用力吻他。  
菲利普出神地盯着地上的尸体。  
闪电照亮一切，菲利普慌张地挣扎开布兰登。  
“他动了！”  
布兰登钳住菲利普的手臂，扭回他的脸，狂烈的视线看进菲利普惊慌失措的眼睛里，“他死透了！”菲利普被布兰登的怒气吓回神，稍微退缩，布兰登转而露出微笑，装成一幅迷人情人的模样。  
“这几天过得比我想象的要久，不过还算满意。”布兰登松开手，把菲利普放回混乱的床单里，一边吻他一边直接顺着余温进入这具颤抖的身体，留意着菲利普每一秒的表情变化——努力在性爱劳神中忍受新一轮的刺激，不适地皱着眉头。  
“我们越来越熟练了，不是吗？”布兰登回想谋杀时无可比拟的力量，如此轻而易举地夺取一个人的一切，越发用力地撞进温热的双腿间，把菲利普剩余的注意力从尸体上抓回来。  
菲利普花了几秒在昏暗中打量布兰登，似乎在认清他的脸。很快，他顺从自然地张开双腿，紧紧搂住布兰登后背，半眯着眼睛，身体在撞击里上下晃动，夹紧体内的滚烫性器。布兰登用杀人的激情猛烈地对他倾泻狂热的性欲，菲利普不再去想尸体和死亡，颤抖地把恐惧融化在欲望里。


	2. Chapter 2

布兰登·肖是受到邀请来的。他的目的地并不是这个城市，而是城郊的那座庄园以及今晚举行的花园晚会。  
“入秋前的一次露天晚会，气候刚好，不会太冷不会太热，食物丰富，而且大家都有时间，能从度假里回来又还不至于急着回去工作。这个时间把握得太好了，朗布兰先生总是考虑周全！”  
他们走在大街上，布兰登高兴地欣赏这座城市和纽约不同的地方，不停地夸赞朗布兰先生。  
“他跟你是什么亲戚关系？”菲利普跟着他，心不在焉地问。晴朗的阳光照在他的脸上，过于苍白病色，似乎这样的颜色令他觉得恶寒。  
“不知道，是我妈妈那边的人。”布兰登甚至无法在脑海里勾勒出老先生的面容。他努力了一两秒，觉得无聊就不再想了。他察觉到菲利普正闷闷不乐，便把游玩的兴致收起一半，拿烟盒的时候顺便看了下和烟盒放一块的纸条。他们兀自停在大道上，过往行人不多，不用担心有人冒失撞上来。如果开车经过，这座城市的人会看到街边有两个游客正试图从一张小纸片上认出地址。  
“史密斯夫人说就在这附近。”布兰登把纸条给菲利普，自己空出手点烟。菲利普接过但没有看。他眯着眼睛看街外头，把每一个经过的人都打量了一下。  
“我感到不舒服。”他说道。“我们一定要做这些吗？”  
布兰登呼出一口烟。他一把拿回纸条，抱怨地瞥了菲利普一眼，“你总是要在外面给我难堪，嗯？何必摆着臭脸呢？难道你真的生病了？”他说着要抬手摸菲利普额头。  
菲利普躲开。布兰登见状大笑起来。有人从旁边走过，奇怪地看了眼布兰登。  
“哦怎么会呢？你身体健康得不得了呢！”布兰登亲切地过去搂住菲利普的肩膀，把他往前带了几步，停在一家店铺的玻璃门前。“啊，就是这里，兰科的皮箱店，我以为门面会再大一些。“  
“我能不进去吗？”菲利普问。  
布兰登感到自己在搂着一团空气。他用食指中指夹开烟，看向菲利普时用拇指挠挠嘴角，故意困惑地问：“怎么了，难道你真的不舒服吗？”  
菲利普皱起眉头，他刚要反驳，布兰登即刻露出笑容，抛去之前做作的刻薄嘲讽，像是真的关心人那样耐心地说道：“我们买了就走，都不需要定制，你懂的。”  
“你说的这些让我很不舒服。”  
“或许，我们完成这些，可以四处走走，开车兜风，晚点再去赴约。晚会结束后便回纽约去。”  
菲利普眨眨眼。他犹豫地看看布兰登，被他突然的通情达理意外到。布兰登看得出他心动了，不免神气地挑眉。  
“就今晚回纽约，开车还是坐火车回去，随你便。这注意不错吧？”  
菲利普终于松口气，他点点头，布兰登微笑地衔回烟，推开了店门。

他们在箱子的颜色上花了十几分钟。经理按照布兰登的吩咐，把店里最大的箱子放在地毯空地上供他选择。布兰登很认真地来回转着看，时不时指出某个细小的不同让菲利普一块选择。菲利普没有给他好脸色，总是急躁地把对话应付过去。  
“可你看这样的颜色搭配，菲利普，外壳是可以，但是内衬我想我们的朋友不会满意的。”  
“那有什么关系吗？”菲利普加大音量地说道。经理挨近布兰登，好奇地问这箱子是否是送人的。  
“啊当然，弗兰克最近要出趟远门……”  
“布兰登！”菲利普喊起来。店里另外一对夫妻客户和所有的店员都抬头看他，诧异地瞪大眼睛，布兰登那张无辜的脸在里面尤为突显。“我……我想我还是先回去吧。”菲利普后退一步，那些人依旧面向他，布兰登则扭头对经理小声说话，菲利普猜他应该又是那套“我为他的失礼道歉”的腔调。  
他们很快结束对话。经理让店员将其中一个大箱子拖走打包，而布兰登跟着经理到柜台那里开始留下送货地址。菲利普依旧无法平静呼吸，他像是神经发作那样盯着布兰登写字的背影，然后看他付现金。最后他和经理相互道谢，转身朝菲利普走过来，扶着他的上臂，几乎是架着他离开了。  
他们回到大街上，菲利普一下子曝露在阳光下，紧紧地眯了下眼睛。布兰登没有松手，他甚至用上力气抓着菲利普，像是家长拽小孩那样朝前快步走。菲利普瞥到对面街的两个的目光，他想反抗，脸红气喘地感到丢脸。可是他用不上力，布兰登说的那个名字简直把他吓死了。他任由布兰登抓着他直到气消，那时候他们也快回到公寓了。  
“总有一天我会忍不住在外人眼下揍你的。”布兰登上楼梯时数落菲利普。  
史密斯夫人正好从楼上下来，戴着一顶华丽的帽子，似乎要出去会友。布兰登立即不失礼节地对她打招呼，菲利普只是虚弱地点点头，挨在布兰登身后。  
“哦，他这是怎么了？”史密斯夫人关心地问。她还想靠前点瞧瞧，布兰登很快挤入这个空间，“他只是宿醉，你知道，出来度假总是会过度。”  
“你们这些年轻人。”老妇人一边扭头一边微笑，“如果有需要，下午可以来我屋子里坐坐，哦，但我想你们今晚就要走了，好吧，先再见了，下次来的话，一定要回这里看看。”她说完就开始下楼梯。  
“一定会的。”布兰登诚恳地回答。  
菲利普听出他话语里的得意，苦恼地小声叹息。布兰登觉得这小动静刺耳，但他还是忍着不满打开门，放菲利普进去后落好锁。他扭身看去，菲利普正失魂落魄地走到沙发边，一下子倒下，像件被脱掉的大衣挂在靠背上。  
布兰登盯了他好一会儿，不过还是没说话。他依旧鼓着气，踩着脚步去隔壁房间了。菲利普很感激布兰登没有挑这个时间来继续说教，他现在想喝酒，最好能让他睡过去。随即他想到卧室衣橱里的肯尼……不，弗兰克，瞬间紧张起神经。他抬头望向那扇门，想着早晨他醒来，看到布兰登在那无聊地翻男人的钱包，然后说这家伙果然在用假名。  
“这些偷情种，从不会老实地和情人说话。”布兰登哼哼地抽烟，将里面的证件看一张扔一张，最后看到一张夫妻照片，“哦，菲利普，看看他的妻子。”他俯下身，把照片挨到菲利普眼前。  
菲利普被一个黑色头发的女人微笑脸吓到，他愣了一秒，打开布兰登的手。那副面孔令他深感内疚，他能想象这位妻子会多为失踪的丈夫着急。布兰登没当一回事，他继续边抽烟边发表评论，一小部分烟喷在菲利普脸颊上。  
“你要明白，菲利普，除去理论部分，实践中我们也可以得知，这类人的失踪是最好理解的事。他们偷情，去各种隐秘地方，用假名，不留下蛛丝马迹，无论谁来找他们都需要花时间。”  
菲利普侧躺着，面朝布兰登，瞧着男人高傲的侧脸，刻意忽略角落里一直没动过的尸体。布兰登把照片朝后扔，继续看钱包里下一个东西。“我想我们可以用弗兰克的资金为他买个合适的……旅行箱。不过我想，需要先把弗兰克放到衣橱里。”

菲利普醒来的时候发现穿着晚礼服的布兰登正在摇晃他的肩膀。他迟疑地从沙发上抬头，正好看到有人刚把那个大箱子运进来。  
“要放哪，先生？”那名运货工问。菲利普看着布兰登硬生生改口，“卧室……我是说，客厅就行。”  
菲利普坐起来，他有些恍惚地想到搬家的那晚，这时候布兰登正把运货工送出去。  
“你想让他放到卧室去。”菲利普揉着脸，听着布兰登踩着地毯朝他走来，坐在他身边。“该死的，你还没玩够吗？”  
菲利普感到手腕被抓住，布兰登将它拉下，近距离看着菲利普：“我不知道你总是在担心什么？是今晚的晚会吗？放心，朗布兰先生为人好客，他不介意我带朋友过去。”  
他说得好像菲利普正是在担心这个微不足道的小事一样。菲利普低下头，他看着布兰登依旧抓着自己手腕的手，指节分明有力，保养得当，几乎没干过重活……几乎。他想着这双手缠上绳子，在它用力绷紧绳子的同时绳子也在用力勒紧这些肌肉，深陷皮肤里。掌心发红发烫，快速跳动。它从不担心绳子会断，也不怕被绳子勒疼，是它在勒着绳子。布兰登总是能让它抓紧一切他想抓紧的东西。  
“我只是……布兰登……”菲利普虚弱地回视，布兰登看起来不像在恼火，他很平静，这让菲利普没立场为自己的行为辩驳了。“我还不习惯，而且我也怕真的会出事。”  
“看来你真的不舒服。”布兰登松开菲利普手腕，转而拍拍他的手背。“我们还是出去透透气吧，我也不想你总是闷闷不乐，到时候别人会说我没有把你照顾好。天，总是我在照顾你，是谁不领情？”布兰登站起身，他开始围着箱子打转。片刻后他看到菲利普还在发呆，又说：“快快，去换套衣服，你别想穿这身去晚会。”

距离去朗布兰的庄园还有段时间，布兰登提议他们开车兜风，顺便能让菲利普摆脱那种焦虑表情。没有人会喜欢在派对上看到来宾拉着脸。  
“随便，反正总是你说得算。”菲利普放弃抵抗，他跟着布兰登上车，拉下车窗，把手臂抬在外面，试着让自己放松下来。布兰登在车外看着菲利普这副模样，像个失意的花花公子，路过的女士总会看向他们，这吸引目光的优胜感让布兰登情绪高涨。他随即点烟，快速坐进驾驶座，熟练地倒车，一踩油门将车开了出去。  
他们沿着城市中心大道开，看渐红渐黄的天空落在车后，映在后视镜里。偶尔停车等红灯，旁边并排停下来的车有年轻女士扭头，好奇地打量他们。  
“这让我想起大学时光。”布兰登一边与对方点头示意，一边对菲利普说，“那些开不完的派对，总是见不完的活泼面孔。”  
“是美好的时光。”菲利普歪着坐姿，往车窗那边倒。  
“嘿，和她们打个招呼。”布兰登用夹烟的手拍拍菲利普的大腿。“别逼淑女们吹口哨。”  
“我不想。”菲利普闷闷地说。他刻意离开车窗，将身子坐正，眼睛直视前方。  
“你又在闹脾气。”布兰登指出来。  
就算刚才菲利普没有，现在他也是开始冒火了。他把布兰登放在他大腿上的手拿开，布兰登又放回去。他们来回几下，烟灰四散，差点弄脏菲利普的裤子。  
“这不好玩。”菲利普最后一次甩开他。布兰登扭头看了他一眼。他又在毫无休止地挑眉，露出嘲讽的轻佻表情。绿灯在这时候亮起，布兰登立即把车开出去，没有说话。  
他没有继续走大路，而是拐进街道里。  
“你看起来需要喝一杯。”布兰登这么说。菲利普朝外看，在他奇怪为什么景色这么熟悉时，他们停在那家酒吧门前。  
“怎么样？去派对前喝一杯，放松一下？”布兰登说这侧身把菲利普那边的车门打开。菲利普快速把车门关上。他不敢面朝酒吧，只能对着布兰登看。  
“为什么回到这里？”他要布兰登把车开走，布兰登不为所动。“如果有人在这里找他怎么办？酒保会认出我的！”  
“你只不过来是无数顾客中的一名而已。告诉我，菲利普，等待我们亲爱的弗兰克上钩的那几天感觉怎么样？告诉我，我想知道。”  
“能怎么样，我只是在等。布兰登，把车开走。”  
“哦，谁会在乎他？谁会找到这里？”布兰登翻了个白眼，“怎么样？在酒吧里被人偷偷觊觎的感觉，他观察了这么多天，有次你甚至没有等他来就要离开酒吧，我那时候真的是恼火，没想到你居然能如此沉不住气。”  
“我只是不想呆太久，会有人留意到我。”  
“啊，那就是我们的目的，菲利普。你去招人注意，然后把他们带到我这里。”  
“我讨厌你说这些。”  
“你喜欢。而且我这是在让你做你最拿手的事。”  
菲利普没出声。他面朝前坐好，皱眉瞪着眼睛，显得孩子气，没有先前那么顾虑被人看到了。布兰登挨近他，把手放在他的大腿上，掌心的热度透过晚服面料刺痒着菲利普的皮肤。菲利普快速地眨眨眼，克制不要去看布兰登得意的笑脸。这次他没有打断布兰登缓慢抚摸的动作。  
“你喜欢。”布兰登重复一遍。  
“……这是挺刺激……我想，如果我不想做，我也不会听你的。”菲利普不确定地说。他听到布兰登在他耳边笑出声，夹杂烟味的热气呼在他的脸颊上，“可之后的那些，我担心被抓，布兰登，我们太招摇了。算我求你，不要让我在这些地方露面。”他在布兰登还没远离自己前扭过身，想依赖过去。可布兰登用力扣住菲利普大腿，制止他抱过来的动作。菲利普僵硬地坐好，车外有一对老夫妻走过。  
“会有什么问题，我们在这里可是陌生人！”布兰登转而捏捏菲利普。他回到驾驶位，不再理会酒吧，把车开回大道上。  
“我真的搞不懂你老是在担心什么？嗯，你和我在一块还有什么好担心的？”  
菲利普借着车外暖色的光瞄着布兰登的侧脸，琢磨起除了他之外的其他人究竟是如何看待布兰登。布兰登总会披着一层彬彬有礼的外皮，拥有能让人容忍的男人专有的幼稚和固执。还有谁能像菲利普这么去看待布兰登？只要能有机会透过菲利普的眼睛去欣赏，剩下的恐怕只会有赞叹和恐惧。  
朗布兰先生欢迎他们每一位宾客。布兰登带着菲利普顺着花园小径兜兜转转来到屋子后方的露天空地。布兰登对每个人表现得热情主动，仿佛这场派对是他举办似的。菲利普偶尔跟着他，余下的时间在吧台边打发。凡是布兰登留意到他在吧台，总会抽空走过去，贴着他耳朵叫他少喝点，然后面带微笑快速地吻吻他。菲利普坚信有个酒保看见了，但布兰登不介意，菲利普便失去了吧台这个社交避风港，自己拿着马丁尼随便逛逛走走，呼吸着花园夜晚的气味，兜到灌木茂密的地方。  
他再往里多走几步，才知道走进了灌木迷宫里。每隔一段距离会有黄色灯泡点缀，四周安静冷清。菲利普决定在这里呆久一些，至少可以等到布兰登那股高昂的炫耀热情过去后，他们便可以打道回府。  
“嘿，你在这里。”  
菲利普回头，看着布兰登正一边打量迷宫一边跟进来。  
“这地方不错。”布兰登试图看清一旁的指引牌子，很快作罢。菲利普走到他身边，挨着他。菲利普感到脸颊发烫，酒精不断地挥发出去。夜晚的风吹在皮肤上也是温暖的，就像布兰登自然而然搂住他的那只手。  
“嗯，我之前来的时候可没有这个迷宫。”布兰登直起身，朝四周望望。菲利普闻着他身上残留的派对气味，越发想念纽约的公寓，那才是让他睡得安心的地方。  
“要回去了吗？”菲利普打起精神。他决定连夜开车回去。抛下这个小假期，还有那个倒霉的尸体。  
“我想派对上的人不会让我走，我刚才说得太起劲儿了。”  
“你总是这么有魅力。”菲利普抬眼看他，“预科学校的时候就是这样。”  
“那是当然，要不然……”布兰登停下说话，他看回菲利普，低声说道：“快吻我。”  
“什么？”  
布兰登没解释。他顺着搂菲利普后腰的手，借力把他抱紧怀里，然后按着他的后颈吻他。菲利普把手挡在胸前，但没有推开。他稍微往后退，布兰登便跟着他，直到他们挨在灌木里。枝桠刺着菲利普的脖子，他被植物的湿气冰得起激灵，布兰登把他抱得更用力，这让菲利普妥协了。他感受着布兰登的气息，他呼吸的热气滚进衣领里，酒味和烟味，四周低矮的亮光照亮余光，外头音乐声模糊，这里只有衣服的窸窣——菲利普发觉他们拥有这样单纯的时刻已经不多了。  
不远处的沙石路发出声响。菲利普睁大眼睛。他挣扎了一下，扭开头，轻喘着朝迷宫的某个拐角张望。布兰登紧紧搂着他没放手。  
“有人在那！”他压低声音提醒。  
“我知道。”布兰登站开。他摆正衣领，显得理所当然。在菲利普不可置信的目光下，他得意地微笑，十足把握地说：“现在你出去，会有个家伙盯着你。按照我说的，你过去跟他借火，明白吗？怎么借你自己决定。”他说着从烟盒掏出一根烟给菲利普。  
“刚才是怎么回事？”菲利普没有接过布兰登的烟。  
“引人上钩。”布兰登抬起下巴。“我亲爱的朋友，你总该对此有点敏感度了，不要什么都是我说出来你才明白。那家伙从晚会开始就盯着你了。”  
“我不想去，我以为我们今晚就回纽约！”菲利普转身走开。布兰登抓住他的手臂，把他用力地拽回面前。“噢，菲利普，别给我摆脸色，我现在需要你，从来没有能如此快速上钩的人。”  
菲利普沮丧地看向别处，他被布兰登的注视烧伤灵魂，而布兰登又开始亲吻他的脖子和脸颊，像哄一个闹脾气的孩子那样动作轻柔。菲利普的手臂自由了，他没离开，依旧和布兰登站在一块——布兰登成功打消他刚涌起心头的顾虑。菲利普看回布兰登，对方正等着他，眼睛里闪着光，充斥着恶作剧的喜悦。  
“快去。”布兰登把手放在菲利普脖子旁，用大拇指抚摸他的皮肤。一股暖流温柔地下坠，沉在菲利普的小腹。他开始冒汗，心里隐隐激动起来。  
菲利普没再拒绝布兰登提出的享乐要求，他沉默地接过布兰登给他的烟，轻飘飘地走出迷宫。


	3. Chapter 3

菲利普回到派对现场。他穿过光鲜靓丽的衣服群，从挂满亮片的被装饰得像圣诞树一样的杨树下走过，轻轻捏着布兰登给的烟，停在斑驳树影角落，幽幽盯着亮着铜黄色的吧台。  
他没留心偷窥者，也不费力去找。布兰登还在迷宫里，似乎在恶作剧决心的瞬间他的兴趣不再是到处调侃人，而是在夜晚花园散步了。曲目换了一轮，变得欢快活跃，人们却开始疲倦，四下散开，每一个经过菲利普，都会在他呼吸间留下热汗的气味。菲利普很快也一并感到累了。  
菲利普产生了一种叛逆情绪，盘算着如果一直躲在这里等派对结束，或者只需要等布兰登心血来潮的那股劲儿过去，他就可以跟他一块回去。只是一个小时，无事发生，没有杀人游戏，没有受害者——就算菲利普真的能像布兰登那样享受，他也要因为太过频繁地越界而感到力不从心的厌烦了。  
“需要帮助吗？”  
菲利普抬眼，稍惊讶着这个似乎和他同龄的男人站得如此近。树荫下他看不清男人的脸，只能记得那个激动上提的嘴角。  
“只是在休息。”菲利普后退一步，他用余光寻找布兰登，两秒后便妥协地再次去打量男人，“以及，以及……”他犹豫着找借口。  
“找你的朋友？”男人抢先一步说道，“我刚看到他在花园那边，迷宫出口那和别人聊天。”  
菲利普叹口气。他很随性地听从男人的建议，跟他一块去吧台。途中男人为他点烟，菲利普只吸了第一口，等他走到吧台边，那只烟没了滋味，被他偷偷扔到地上踩灭。  
男人叫霍金斯，是朗布兰的亲戚，正在任性妄为地休学旅游。布兰登如果在场，肯定会为如此合理失踪的安排欢呼鼓掌。  
“那你呢？这么会来到这里？”霍金斯摇晃着他的杯子问。  
“也是出来旅游，不过今晚就要回纽约了。”  
“这么着急？留在这过夜多好，轻松地晚个通宵。我想，等下我可以叫上几个朋友，对，就那几个，我们可以一块去其他派对。这地方虽然小，但从不缺少乐趣。”霍金斯和他的朋友们遥远地打了招呼，菲利普看到三两个年轻人正围着一个女孩力争表现。  
“谢谢你的好意，可我只想回去，我们在外面呆太久了。”菲利普说着又回头试着寻找布兰登。回家的焦虑和对派对的走神让他恍惚，即不想留下又走不开，毕竟他们只开了一辆车过来，没办法先离开。  
“啊，你有举行过钢琴演出。”霍金斯突然说，“我就说你很眼熟，在市政厅的演出，是不是？”  
“对，没错。”菲利普笑笑。  
“看，你终于笑了。演出不错，我想说，很棒！能到那儿演出的都很棒！”  
“过奖了，是布兰登帮我争取到的。”菲利普说到这便低低头，习惯性地看下指甲。但凡他要掩饰自己的小骄傲，都会避免与人直视。他很快察觉到有股影子压下来。霍金斯挨近，外人看只是酒客的友好搭肩，但霍金斯带着极具暗示性的眼神，小声地说：“你们的关系很好，这我知道，也很羡慕。”他说完离开，回到保持礼貌的距离，展现一幅悠哉的公子哥的笑容。  
菲利普真想叫这小鬼不要再笑了。天真傻气的，根本不知道会有什么发生在自己身上。他不自觉地皱眉，霍金斯见状，只觉得恶作剧得逞了，洋洋得意地抬高鼻子，那股神气居然还有点布兰登在学校里的模样。  
“知道吗，朋友之间要懂得分享。”霍金斯说。  
“你可不是我的朋友，我们才见面半小时不到。”  
“分享之后便是了嘛。”  
菲利普突然觉得他可以把霍金斯介绍给布兰登认识认识，说不定这两个家伙可以相互成为朋友，要不然就是把对方气得面赤耳红。这个想法让菲利普毫无预兆地笑出声。霍金斯反倒面无表情地盯着他。突然他伸出手，把菲利普友好地扶开吧台，躲过四周短暂好奇的目光，把他往花园角落带。菲利普只是想着布兰登那张恼羞成怒的脸，还会幼稚地绷直身体，用力地抿紧下巴。天，这简直可以回溯到预科学校里他头次被抓包的场面，还是被他最看不起的老师逮住他的小动作的。  
“行了，菲利普，你的笑容很好看，但不要再笑了。”霍金斯打趣着说。他走在前，像个老绅士一样搀着菲利普的手臂，一直将他带离人群。最后空气变得清新冰冷，让菲利普打了个冷颤。他们来到一个湖边，水面油光，四周漆黑得只剩下影子。  
“你带我来这干嘛？”菲利普自己往前走，他站在一颗杨树旁，把身子靠上去，安静地看着湖面。霍金斯跟上前，按着他的肩膀将他摆正，让他整个后背都靠在树干上，然后认真地亲下来。  
菲利普没有让这个吻深入。他看着霍金斯抬起身，开始焦虑地插着裤袋在他面前踌躇，一会儿面朝湖，一会儿又想走回派对似的。  
年轻人打定主意般回来，菲利普靠在树上等着他。  
“你一定要今晚回去吗？不能留一晚？”霍金斯急切地问。  
“抱歉，可是我和布兰登说好了。”菲利普耸耸肩。  
“可是，你不必听布兰登的。”  
菲利普的笑容收回去。他撇开头，盯着幽暗的树林某处。他真是对这个年轻人感到厌烦了，甚至连让布兰登杀他的心都消失殆尽。让布兰登见鬼去吧！  
菲利普立即朝屋子那边走。霍金斯拉了他一下，菲利普甩开，埋头闷气地踩着石阶往上回去。  
他花了几分钟找布兰登，结果侍者转告他，说肖先生已经开车离开了，带着一个女孩，说让他搭乘朗布兰先生外甥的车回去就行。  
菲利普发愣的时候霍金斯赶紧上前，为了弥补过失，极为热情地邀请菲利普坐他的车回去。  
“我想你们计划有变。”霍金斯喜滋滋地说。在他眼里，布兰登明显是抛下了菲利普，带着女孩去玩了。这是留给他的大好时机，怎么能错过。就在他竭尽全力讨好菲利普，把他送到车门边，甚至拉开车门让他坐进去，菲利普只是想着布兰登肯定已经计划好剩下的行动了。说不定在他们漫无目的聊天或者大笑的时候，布兰登就在远处观察，然后制造霍金斯去往那间公寓的机会。让他主动又欢快地朝陷阱里跳。  
车里霍金斯一直兴致勃勃地介绍途经的他留有故事的一切，菲利普只是忧愁地看着他，想着他还这么年轻，总能有很多继续活下去的理由。他希望这辆车能坏在半路，可回程无比的快。菲利普看见黑夜里那栋公寓楼了。楼下没有车，窗里没光，但菲利普知道布兰登等在里面。  
车停好后，菲利普没开门下车。霍金斯会错意，他用极为浪漫的想象力驱动自己将菲利普搂住，迫不及待地亲吻他的脸和脖子。菲利普推开他，六神无主地跳下车。霍金斯绕过车跟上来，来不及说话，暗示地又搂住菲利普的腰。  
“你该回去了。”菲利普冷冰冰地说道。他扭头看着霍金斯，直到那副笑脸渐渐凝固。  
“什么意思？”霍金斯不理解。  
“我要回去了，多谢你的车。”菲利普直接往前走，快速走过一楼大堂门口。他听到霍金斯在身后磕磕碰碰地想解释或者请求。菲利普赶紧往里跑。他一口气冲上二楼，躲在阴影里，看着楼外投掷进大堂瓷砖地板上的影子最终退去。外面传来车离去的憋屈引擎声。  
菲利普打开客厅的灯，虚脱地倒在沙发上，毫不在乎西装外套。过了一会儿，布兰登从房间里出来。他沉着脸，居高临下地审视菲利普。  
“你带了个女孩，她去哪里了？”菲利普无视那股恼火的目光，问道。  
“我把她送回家了，后半路她都在发脾气。”布兰登说完，哼哼地笑了下。“哦，菲利普，你这个胆小鬼，令人失望。”  
“我只是太累了。”菲利普闭上眼睛。他睁开时布兰登已经离开了沙发边，房间里传来搬运东西的声音。菲利普坐起身，正好看到那个箱子合上，布兰登正站在一旁喘气。菲利普差点忘记肯……弗兰克的尸体了，他一直想着一走了之，即刻回纽约，结果现实残酷，他和布兰登还有一堆首尾没收拾干净。  
“如你所愿，我们今晚离开。当然，先把这个箱子抬下楼。”布兰登不忿地点燃烟，夜晚乐趣的丢失令他生气地踢踢箱子。  
他们狼狈地花了较长的时间把箱子放进停在公寓后面的车里，接着才是他们少得可怜的行李。夜晚的街道上只有路灯，晚风萧索，令人倍感精神。菲利普流着汗，他们两都没换下晚礼服，直接头也不回地开车离开。半路上，布兰登拐进小路，就如同他呆在这两星期的时间里计划好的那样，找到一个偏僻的深水潭，趁着夜色无人，把箱子沉进去。再次搬箱子的时候菲利普突然回想起早上布兰登翻的钱包，还把弗兰克的东西乱扔。  
“那张照片！”菲利普差点没站稳。他看着布兰登，等他反应。布兰登用沉默表示不屑。菲利普只好默认布兰登把一切都处理好了，怀着背叛布兰登的负罪感，直到箱子冒着泡沉入水里，他都无法松口气。  
菲利普如愿回到纽约。此时天露出光，道路两旁展现清晨的朦胧颜色。布兰登一路无话，他死死盯着前方，像个中规中矩的司机。他们在早晨9点时回到公寓，下午两点威尔森太太才会过来，这中间的空闲时间足够他们处理好手头上的遗留杂事。  
菲利普赶紧收拾东西，查看信件，急急忙忙地，带上布兰登的份。中途还跑出去给他们买了午餐。布兰登一直坐在客厅沙发上看今天的报纸，完全没搭理菲利普。  
午餐过后，菲利普提议，如果布兰登想，他可以晚上在客厅开个小宴会，邀请朋友们叙叙旧。  
“为了什么？看我的臭脸吗？”布兰登毫不客气地说。菲利普沮丧地把东西都收拾进厨房，然后回房间发呆。他曾尝试在客厅弹琴，结果布兰登说太吵。菲利普只好去睡觉打发时间。  
下午两点太太准时过来。菲利普听到动静伸着懒腰下楼，却发现布兰登不见了。  
“哦，他只是说他有事出去。”威尔森太太担心地说，“说实话，他看起来心情不太好。”  
菲利普告诉她这没什么好担心的，可等到他练琴也无法静下心后，也急匆匆地和威尔森太太打个招呼，头也不回地出门了。

俱乐部的侍从离开时不忘把布兰登喝空的杯子拿走，他刻意假装没有留意到这个男人坏到极致的心情，干脆利落地远离客厅，把眼光凶狠的会员留在夜晚烟雾缭绕的客厅内。  
布兰登没有心情打牌，桌球不是他拿手的（他只有在最有把握的时候下场），今晚躲过所有认识的朋友，专门挑了俱乐部里最角落的椅子默默抽烟。他的身体昏昏欲睡般陷在椅子里，和平日相比姿态懒散，不过他正在一刻不停地回想之前的谋杀成果——那些充斥混乱挣扎和色欲的夜晚。布兰登夹烟的食指不可抑制地颤动了下，他的眼睛落在上面，观察指关节的纹路，动动拇指，在昏暗的光里留意指甲的光泽。他感到掌心发虚，便用力地握紧拳头，重重捶在扶手上。肌肉的阵痛令他好受了些。布兰登又开始抽烟，阴郁地盯着前方。  
当性爱还未变成一种杀人陷阱前，布兰登对暴力的执着也仅仅存在于脑海里，和一些梦的碎片。他没有对菲利普隐瞒，菲利普也不介意，只是有时候，布兰登会为了杀人动机——和阶层等级有关的理论——争得太过较真，差点和对方不欢而散，还好他始终是位标准的绅士，及时认错道歉，并且立即引开话题。毫无预兆般，一件足以忽略不计的小事让一切变得不再空谈了。谋杀似乎唾手可得，不过说到头，这或许就是布兰登所期望的走向。  
去年布兰登带菲利普去马赛度假。头几天布兰登都在为他的杂志社工作的事烦恼，每到一个地方第一时间就是找电话打回去，狼狈地翻他那本小电话册。菲利普倒是无忧无虑，甚至毫无同情心地提议，如果布兰登真的这么忙，就让他留在酒店里处理完再出来找他。  
“当然，我会在海边的等你。”菲利普把布兰登惹生气后又讨好地凑上前，抱着床上还穿着睡衣的男人亲了好几下，弄乱他的头发，“还是，你想我留下来？”  
布兰登看看阳台外的好天气，用力地搂了搂漂亮的爱人，趁他放松时，大力将他往旁边压倒，赌气地大力深吻他。布兰登喜欢菲利普喉咙里发出示弱的呻吟，还有他们分开后他恬不知耻地追上来的贪心模样。  
“你先去吧，我很快就能完成了，几个电话的事。”布兰登欣赏着菲利普发红的嘴唇，起身时把他的影子从菲利普身上抽离。他跳下床，回头看菲利普躺在被阳台遮住一半的阳光里，黑眼睛在屋子的阴影里望着他，闪着光。  
“我想留下了。”菲利普依旧躺着，他用手撑起脑袋，五指伸进卷发里抓紧，暗示地和布兰登对视。  
布兰登还是把他赶出去。他笑着看菲利普不甘心地走远，想着如果今天能真的完成那堆工作，他们将有大把的时间赖在酒店里。

那个人是谁？  
布兰登站在酒店门口，他还未下台阶，稍微躲在棕榈叶后面。他望着闪着阳光的道路对面的那片沙滩，菲利普正站在矮石墙的树下，一个陌生人和他站一块。那个男人穿着典型的休闲西装，外套单手披在肩上，不停地抽烟。布兰登看不到菲利普的脸。  
他们很快离开了树荫，沿着石墙走了。布兰登退回酒店，差点被某个人的行李箱绊倒。他匆忙地道歉，顺着酒店的外廊，尽可能地跟着那两个渐远的人，直到酒店格局被街道阻断，布兰登便站在原地，看着人影消失在假日的阳光里。  
布兰登曾经在预科学校里试过一个礼拜都对菲利普冷暴力，只是因为菲利普和另一位学长变得较为亲密。之后菲利普努力澄清他们只是在讨论和钢琴有关的话题，布兰登便看在菲利普已经后悔地哭出来的份上原谅了他。不过那都过去了，他们还小，都是幼稚鬼。布兰登的心胸并不是这么的狭隘不堪，他只是讨厌菲利普能躲过他的掌控做了件他自己毫不知情的事。布兰登承诺他永远不会吃醋，这种无聊的小情绪是左右不了他的。回到眼下，布兰登来到沙滩上，朝菲利普消失的地方眯着眼，安静地呼吸，思索着什么。  
菲利普在酒店的露台上找到布兰登，一个人坐着对笔记本写写画画。  
“我以为你的工作已经完成了。”菲利普坐在他对面，探过头看看本子。上面只有乱七八糟的划线。菲利普转而奇怪地看向布兰登，“这是什么？”  
“这没什么。”布兰登毫不在乎地说，“话说你去哪里了？”  
菲利普露出笑容。他刚想挨近布兰登，酒店侍从正好把菲利普点的酒送过来。他只好坐回椅子，等侍从离开。终于又只剩有他们两人，旁边桌子隔得远，游客也没兴趣偷听他们的对话。  
“你要知道，布兰登，有不少人羡慕你。”  
布兰登挑眉。  
菲利普骄傲地保持微笑，“特别是那些来搭讪的陌生人，在知道我已经有主之后，表情失望得可以让你发笑。”  
“你跟那个人走了。”布兰登指出来。菲利普拿起酒抿一口，对着外头的风景惬意地叹口气。他突然扭过头，和布兰登对视——布兰登打心底喜欢菲利普这副狡黠的模样，这种情绪可以令他变得更加孩子气，也更讨人喜欢。  
“他在这附近有个屋子，每次来马赛他都去那儿住，你知道，那种偷情的屋子。”  
“一整栋？”  
“在老区。”菲利普不是太想聊这个，“对，整栋都是他的，四层。”  
“真的没有人知道？来打扫的帮佣呢？”  
“你问这个干嘛？”菲利普感到奇怪。他原本半躺在椅子里，现在坐了起来，“布兰登，我只是去那里看看，毕竟你是个大忙人，我怎么能一直坐在这里傻等？”  
布兰登看出菲利普以为他生气了，不免觉得好笑。他收好本子，起身时菲利普的目光紧紧追着他。  
“哦，菲利普，”他宠爱地摇摇头，菲利普无法放松，他知道自己不会喜欢这副表情背后的含义——往往布兰登开始恶作剧前，总是会显得温柔，为了弥补即将到来的混乱而表现得彬彬有礼。  
布兰登把他的计划说了，在他们回到房间里并且锁上门后。菲利普一开始以为他只是在开玩笑，或者他希望是。布兰登为此发了火，简直对菲利普竭嘶底里起来，就为了能让菲利普明白他不会把这件事当做闹着玩那么简单容易。  
“偷情的人注重隐私，菲利普，”布兰登扣住菲利普的手腕，挨近的时候影子盖住菲利普恐慌的表情，“他有一栋属于自己的屋子，没有佣人，除非他离开才会有人来打扫收拾。他来度假，一个人来，没有人知道他住哪里，发生了什么。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”菲利普被压在沙发里，“你吓到我了，布兰登。”  
“你要明白，这对于我来说是一个机会。”布兰登放开菲利普，看着他在那失神地揉着手腕，自己则在房间的客厅来回渡步，“完美的机会，千载难逢，而且这么地主动。”  
“我们只是来度假的。”菲利普颤抖地提醒布兰登，“让我们回去吧，我不想呆在这里了。”  
“难道你不愿意帮我吗？”布兰登沮丧着脸，他失落地轻飘飘地回到菲利普跟前，单膝跪下，握上菲利普的手，把它紧紧抓住，放在脸边。他能察觉到菲利普在颤抖，这种脆弱是来自内心深处的，如此地真诚，又如此地易于操控——他知道菲利普正试图理解他。  
“但是，为什么？”  
“难道我的那套理论都是空话吗？”布兰登埋怨地说。他看到菲利普退缩了，赶紧吻吻他的手背，安抚他。“再说，你一直很赞成。我们是一类人，是少数的拥有‘特权’的人，那个偷情种，我想他完全符合那种平庸的人不是吗？哼，居然把偷情视为一种越界的刺激，这么的低级无聊。”  
“当然……当然……”菲利普不确定地应和着。  
“如果他符合我所鄙夷的那类人的标准，不是也意味着我们拥有任意处置他的权利吗？”布兰登坐到沙发边，搂住菲利普发凉的身体。阳台外阳光热烈，室内让菲利普冷得缩在布兰登怀里。  
“相信我，让我们试试，嗯？”布兰登亲吻菲利普的耳朵和脖子。菲利普闭上眼睛，他喜欢这些细碎的潮湿的小触碰，布兰登的呼吸便得浓稠，那双手搂紧他仿佛担心他会掉下去似的。  
菲利普睁开眼睛，犹豫地扭头。他还没说话，布兰登抓着他的下巴吻进来，一直把他压躺在沙发上。  
“都在我的掌控中。”布兰登闷闷地承诺。“你只要按照我说的去做，每一句话，每一个字，都要听我的。”  
菲利普望向飘着白色薄纱窗帘的阳台，似乎可以听到对面沙滩的欢声笑语，一切显得平静祥和——他正在远离这一切。  
“好吧，布兰登，如你所愿。”他小声地回答。他不确定布兰登有没有在乎过他的回答，因为与此同时，那只温热的手紧紧贴在他肌肉虚弱的大腿上，极具暗示地往上按压过去，令菲利普浑身发烫，喉咙紧缩。

头次杀人令布兰登狼狈，他差点让那个男人逃跑了，不过幸好，男人被地毯绊倒，让布兰登有机会压住那块结实的后背，耐心十足地将男人勒死。菲利普在男人四肢挣扎时虚脱地离开。他坐在这栋楼的一张老旧的藤椅上发愣，直到布兰登亢奋地找过来，菲利普才知道脸上湿漉漉的都是他的眼泪。  
“我觉得我要死了。”菲利普说。  
布兰登把他拖到床上，脱去他的衣服。菲利普扶住布兰登的手臂，布兰登没有停下，轻车熟路地吻着咬上菲利普，把他双腿打开。菲利普在他杀人后的热情里变得敏感胆小，快感也来得迅速，几乎覆盖住他。  
他们比计划多留了三天来处理尸体。等到他们回到纽约甜蜜的家，菲利普总是在噩梦里惊醒，布兰登尽心地照顾他，要他习惯这种挥之不去的恐惧。之后他们去了滑雪旅行，再接着便是朗布兰的晚会。

有人叫布兰登的名字。他从回忆里醒来，看到大卫那张友善的脸庞出现在俱乐部的烟雾中。  
“怎么一个人？”这位曾经的可爱舍友打趣道，“菲利普呢？”  
“一个人练琴呢。”布兰登盯着曾经的幻想谋杀对象还是这么地活泼，闷闷不乐地喝了口酒。  
“真是少见，因为你们总是黏在一块。”大卫在旁边的单人沙发坐下，把报纸抖开，不再打扰布兰登发呆了。而布兰登对这句话若有所思，他直视回前方，阴郁的目光散发出去，试图在游走的思绪里抓到某个可以令他重新振奋的关键点。  
然后他找到了。


End file.
